warriorclanfanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:.Moss
Ohai Thar! Welcome to The Great Moss' talk page! Rules for this epic talk page are: #No threats or personal attacks #Please don't cuss #Don't Spam with unwanted messages #If you see vandalism, contact me or another admin first #Have fun! :) Welcome hello, Moosnose! I'm going to be in charge of the wiki while Icewish is away! If you need any help, tell me! SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 16:03, December 5, 2011 (UTC) hi Hello! Would you like a siggi? I just learned how to do 'em and would be happy to make you 1. Also if you would like a charart I'd ask Pricklestar! ^_^ Littlewillow It's Snowing! 00:16, December 7, 2011 (UTC) Sorry I'm so sorry, your request got lost in my talk page! :S I'll try to get your charart done ASAP I can make you a siggi, if you like :) Prickl ar 21:03, February 1, 2012 (UTC) Dragons You can start RPing your dragons now :) ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 00:11, May 5, 2012 (UTC) Sorry, you siggie was a mess on my computer so I sent the message to Silver instead. :P But here it is: An anthro is an animal with human like qualities (or visa-versa) It's just for the contest. For example, I'm currently drawing a picture of Romeulus and Remus, but as humans with wolf ears and tails. I'm also allowing regular humans to be entered. (The only requirement is that they must be a "humanized" wolf, cat, or dragon) If you've seen Tokyo Mew Mew you know what I'm talking about. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 00:26, May 30, 2012 (UTC) User Rights? Would you like to be a chat mod. and a rollbacker on this wiki? You are really active and nice :) Reply to me for the rights! ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 15:42, May 30, 2012 (UTC) Awesome :) If you continue to stay active, you'll become an admin for sure :) Also, are you going to enter the contest? I'm trying to get everyone to participate. Cool :) Mine took forever to draw and it isn't even that good :( Also, what's up with your siggie? ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 21:59, May 30, 2012 (UTC) Please? Hi Mossnose. Can I just as you a quick favor? Can you please read this and tell me if it is hard to follow or anything: Click Here! O.K, and sorry about my sig :) ♥ Icewish ♥ ''The #1 Austria Hetalia Fangirl'' 02:23, June 7, 2012 (UTC) Go on chat! :) ♥ Icewish ♥ ''The #1 Austria Hetalia Fangirl'' 21:35, June 7, 2012 (UTC) Rogue RP Have you joined the Rouge RP? ♥ Icewish ♥ ''The #1 Austria Hetalia Fangirl'' 14:59, June 11, 2012 (UTC) Cool :) The rogue RP was the most popular on here for a while. Chat? ♥ Icewish ♥ ''The #1 Austria Hetalia Fangirl'' 15:05, June 11, 2012 (UTC) It looks good. Why doesn't it work? LittlewillowLAUGH LAUGH LAUGH 23:58, June 12, 2012 (UTC) Can i roleplay Zorua the kit in PokeClan? He's up for Adoption-Tigerfoot June 13,2012 I made Heronflight's charart: ♥ Icewish ♥ ''The #1 Austria Hetalia Fangirl'' 01:24, June 14, 2012 (UTC) Chat? ♥ Icewish ♥ ''The #1 Austria Hetalia Fangirl'' 01:34, June 14, 2012 (UTC) Can Swampert and Samurott in PokeClan be mates?-Tigerfoot June 14,2012 RP? ♥ Icewish ♥ ''The #1 Austria Hetalia Fangirl'' 21:05, June 14, 2012 (UTC) How about Betulis Pack or Umbras Pack? ♥ Icewish ♥ ''The #1 Austria Hetalia Fangirl'' 21:13, June 14, 2012 (UTC) K, you can start :) ♥ Icewish ♥ ''The #1 Austria Hetalia Fangirl'' 21:15, June 14, 2012 (UTC) No, I live in a town near the border. I wish I lived in Dallas, even if I had to dodge gigantic hail :P ♥ Icewish ♥ ''The #1 Austria Hetalia Fangirl'' 22:20, June 14, 2012 (UTC) XD I see. ♥ Icewish ♥ ''The #1 Austria Hetalia Fangirl'' 22:24, June 14, 2012 (UTC) Are you on? If so, Rp in Pokeclan?SilverstarWhen you give a Cat a pile of Catnip... 00:28, June 15, 2012 (UTC) Mossnose! This is insane! Only make YOUR OWN PAGES! You are creating a TON OF USELESS STUB PAGES! I've already told Tigerfoot this and he won't listen. STOP NOW!!! EITHER RITE A GOOD AMOUNT ON EACH AND EVERY PAGE, OR LET THEIR OWN RPER DO IT!!!!! Sorry for shouting, but no one will apparently listen to me unless I do. ♥ Icewish ♥ ''The #1 Austria Hetalia Fangirl'' 14:22, June 15, 2012 (UTC) It's fine :) I just got on and saw the wiki activity flooded with stub page creations. Pages for RP characters aren't mandatory. ♥ Icewish ♥ ''The #1 Austria Hetalia Fangirl'' 14:30, June 15, 2012 (UTC) Oh, but both of you still have to add the corect categories to ALL OF THE PAGES that you created. And no less. ♥ Icewish ♥ ''The #1 Austria Hetalia Fangirl'' 14:33, June 15, 2012 (UTC) Nah, then this wiki will go one of two routs that won't end very well: Everyone will want a main RP character and it wont be fun to RP any more, or no one will want a main RP, and that's bad. I'm just going to leave it how it is. It's worked for almost a year now. ♥ Icewish ♥ ''The #1 Austria Hetalia Fangirl'' 14:37, June 15, 2012 (UTC) THAT, I agree with and is an awesome idea. I'll add that to the rules page :) ♥ Icewish ♥ ''The #1 Austria Hetalia Fangirl'' 14:40, June 15, 2012 (UTC) Awesome! Me too :) ♥ Icewish ♥ ''The #1 Austria Hetalia Fangirl'' 15:01, June 15, 2012 (UTC) Icewish never told me we could only edit Our characters, sorryTigerfoot 17:51, June 16, 2012 (UTC)Tigerfoot June 16,2012 It works, I tried it. Go on one of your cats and just type in: Mossnose's Cats. It won't show up on the list, i know. After you type that whole thing in, push enter. New Categories don't show up right away. :) (Or just copy this: Mossnose's Cats . Then just paste it in.) Or if you want, i can add the category to the pages.* Silverstar* 17:23, June 17, 2012 (UTC) Mossnose, The category on Lycus's page, Thunderclan cats, is wrong.. He's not Thunderclan, and he''s not a cat.* Silverstar* 17:52, June 18, 2012 (UTC)'' chat? ☾ Moonwing ☽ 01:51, June 19, 2012 (UTC) I deleted it. Don't do that again because that can be very dangerous. ♥ Icewish ♥ ''The #1 Austria Hetalia Fangirl'' 23:15, June 19, 2012 (UTC) Chat? ☾ Moonwing ☽ 02:00, June 20, 2012 (UTC) Re: Friend Code Eh, can't trade unless through GTS (learned my lesson about Action Replay xP). Name: Depture FC: 2108 2413 0804 [[User:PYRUSGUARDIAN|''Icefern- Popcorn is awesome!]] ''Talk / '' [[User blog:PYRUSGUARDIAN|''Blog]] 13:05, June 20, 2012 (UTC) Anyways, you already in Wi-Fi Club? [[User:Icefern|''Icefern- Popcorn is awesome!]] ''Talk / '' [[User blog:Icefern|''Blog]] 13:10, June 20, 2012 (UTC) In this battle, legends are allowed, right? [[User:Icefern|''Icefern- Popcorn is awesome!]] ''Talk / '' [[User blog:Icefern|''Blog]] 13:15, June 20, 2012 (UTC) Okay. [[User:Icefern|''Icefern- Popcorn is awesome!]] ''Talk / '' [[User blog:Icefern|''Blog]] 13:19, June 20, 2012 (UTC) I see we're both using the same teams again :P [[User:Icefern|''Icefern- Popcorn is awesome!]] ''Talk / '' [[User blog:Icefern|''Blog]] 13:41, June 20, 2012 (UTC) Did you check out Seeker fanfiction wiki yet? Tigerfoot 23:16, June 20, 2012 (UTC) I see that you like my siggie....so much that my talk page is still linked to it :P I can make you a much more original one if you want :) ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 23:54, June 20, 2012 (UTC) How about a slightly different font? So it's not hard to tell appart. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 00:00, June 21, 2012 (UTC) P.S What do you think if I allow fanfictions for the human versions of the cats/wolves/dragons? ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 00:02, June 21, 2012 (UTC) K, how about Calligrapher? ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 00:07, June 21, 2012 (UTC) No, it's not for the writing contest, just any time. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 00:09, June 21, 2012 (UTC) K, try your siggie now! :) ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 00:15, June 21, 2012 (UTC) Well, do you like your siggie? ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 00:28, June 21, 2012 (UTC) chat? ☾ Moonwing ☽ 00:28, June 21, 2012 (UTC) I need to know if you like your siggie... ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 01:11, June 21, 2012 (UTC) Oh, I don't know how to do that.... Sorry :( ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 01:14, June 21, 2012 (UTC) Oh, sorry.... ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 14:52, June 21, 2012 (UTC) U can't Unwarrior Vaporeon without my permission, cause she's my cat, not urs.* SilverstarVaporeon+Leafeon? 16:32, June 22, 2012 (UTC) Scroll up on either the archive, or the current roleplay. The apprentices' duty was to lead the patrol to the new mountain, and they did.* SilverstarVaporeon+Leafeon? 16:36, June 22, 2012 (UTC) Moss, The collab has moved to http://ilovewriting.wikia.com/wiki/I_Love_Writing_Wiki from WOFW. I have left there. If you still want to be apart of it, you can message me there untill Sunday July the 1st. After then, we will either have another person, or Crystal and I will just do it ourselves. Thanks, Bloodstar18, My siggie wont work 01:59, June 27, 2012 (UTC) Hallo Hi Moss, Thanks for putting me on the 'Users' section of your page I feel honoured :) Also, if you go on Warriors Wiki you can find the link to my fan-fic, or I'm constantly updating it (Every-day) so you might find it on the 'recently edited' bit on top of the page. But, if you can't just type in 'Birchstar's Path' or on my Warriors page! Yeah, I talk a lot.... Thejenster3 19:43, June 29, 2012 (UTC) hey, Mossy! You've wrote a great fanfic that everyone liked. (This is just going to be a tiny part of it. O.o) can u read this and tell me how it is? (Its a wolf story i've been writting)Silverstar 17:11, July 4, 2012 (UTC): “But you have to teach me how to catch fish!” barked Crab legs. “I can only catch fish like Blue gills. It’s not how our pack hunts. That’s how the ummm…. That ancient pack that hunted fish…Oh, the Fish pack! That’s how they hunted.” Woofed Cloudy night. “What ever!” growled Crab legs. He found a log, and leaped on it. He was leaning over it, trying to get one of the fish. “C-Careful now, Crab legs!” cried Cloudy night. Crab legs swatted a paw at one, and then…SPLASH! “CRAB LEGS!” howled Cloudy night. Her friend was in the water, traveling down stream. “No!” cried Cloudy night. She was alone now; she had to find the pack, on her own. She felt sadness well up inside her as she saw her pack-mate struggling to live and swim downstream. He spluttered up water, letting out cries before he disappeared. Cloudy night whimpered, and felt like leaping into the stream too. She held her ground, and slowly crossed the log. here's a pic of a leopard. XDSilverstar 00:21, July 5, 2012 (UTC) (As soon as I saw he title for your message I knew what you were going to say :P) Oh hecks yeah! :D Can you please make the page? ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 19:32, July 6, 2012 (UTC) You AT fanfic is totaly epic! :) ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 23:26, July 6, 2012 (UTC) K :) RP in LionClan? ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 23:35, July 6, 2012 (UTC) No, it's the same rules as the rest of the wiki. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 15:43, July 7, 2012 (UTC) How come when i try to do Chararts on Pixlr the paint bucket colors the whole page at once?Tigerfoot 17:43, July 7, 2012 (UTC) grrrrr....I absoultly hate AT. (No offense) I'd rather not join that clan.Silverstar 18:06, July 7, 2012 (UTC) Hi, can you join Warriors:Cats and Clans wiki?:)Tigerfoot 21:31, July 8, 2012 (UTC) Sure :) Do you have MS paint on your computer? ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 16:59, July 10, 2012 (UTC) O.K then :) For your fist assignment: a solid gray cat. Use the new blanks please. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 17:03, July 10, 2012 (UTC) Here's the example: ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 17:23, July 10, 2012 (UTC) It's Adventure Time!!! :D :) ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 17:50, July 10, 2012 (UTC) Chat? ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 02:16, July 11, 2012 (UTC) Let's chat right now!Tigerfoot 17:39, July 11, 2012 (UTC) It's fine :) ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 23:37, July 11, 2012 (UTC) Chat! Now! ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 17:25, July 13, 2012 (UTC) How's this for the long haitred rogue blanks? ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 21:07, July 14, 2012 (UTC) How is it now? ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 21:24, July 14, 2012 (UTC) How about this for kittypets? ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 23:54, July 14, 2012 (UTC) Do you know if shinies are allowed in PokeClan? ☾ Moonwing ☽ 00:46, July 15, 2012 (UTC) Wanna chat right now?Tigerfoot 01:08, July 15, 2012 (UTC) O.K, Moss :) ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 02:49, July 16, 2012 (UTC) Moss, Ookami's my dragon, and it means wolf in japense. Amaterasu is the wolf in the Ookami game. (I speak Japanese.)Silverstar 15:01, July 16, 2012 (UTC) Chat? ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 15:10, July 16, 2012 (UTC) That you so much for changing the names for the Sea Protectors :) ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 17:50, July 22, 2012 (UTC) Chat? ☾ Moonwing ☽ (talk) 21:42, July 22, 2012 (UTC) I read it, its good. ^-^ I voted too.Silverstar 17:57, July 23, 2012 (UTC) hello I am silverwisker's brotherDuskstar (talk) 22:49, July 23, 2012 (UTC) hi my name is Duskstar.Duskstar (talk) 22:56, July 23, 2012 (UTC) chat? ☾ Moonwing ☽ (talk) 23:51, July 23, 2012 (UTC) Wanna chat right now?Tigerfoot 16:25, July 24, 2012 (UTC) Wow! Amazing! :D But I can't approve it because of the eraed shading :( You don't have to erase the waste due to shading, BTW. Only extra color. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 02:38, July 27, 2012 (UTC) Add more shading to the eyes :) ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 15:26, July 27, 2012 (UTC) OMG, Moss, you neeeeed to edit in LionClan, or leave a post in the commets!! DX Silverstar 15:27, July 27, 2012 (UTC) Do you know how to make something transparent on GIMP. Because this is how charats are suppost to look. You have like, an extreame amount of shading. So you will have to erase it. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 16:03, July 27, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, please don't enter Jake. It will most likely cause a huge uproar. You can upload his drawing and post it in your fanfic, though :) ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 16:57, July 27, 2012 (UTC) You need to clean out her claws with white. Select a one pixel brush and set it to hard tip. Color it in manually. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 16:58, July 27, 2012 (UTC) Cool :) I've been drawing a ton of horses lately. A chestnut horse, a white horse, a flaxen horse, a Pickle horse.... :P ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 17:01, July 27, 2012 (UTC) Yes :) Sorry, but I forgot to tell you this. Also clean out the whites of the eyes and the eye shine. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 17:05, July 27, 2012 (UTC) Approved :) Do you want to be an apprentice of PCA now? ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 17:13, July 27, 2012 (UTC) O.K, your first assignment is a tabby cat. Please use the warrior or deputy blanks :) ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 17:16, July 27, 2012 (UTC) You need to blur the stipes a bit more. And the ear pink is a bit to, um, pink. It should be lighter. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 17:32, July 27, 2012 (UTC) Approved. :) Do you want your next assignment now? ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 17:40, July 27, 2012 (UTC) O.K, send me a tortie. (And I really hate thumbnails, BTW....I just put up with them because everyone loves them) you've got me hoocked on making chararts now. XD I made Mossnose! (You)Silverstar 18:01, July 27, 2012 (UTC) Um....don't do that when you are taking requests. Fix the eyes, the white part is blue. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 18:15, July 27, 2012 (UTC) Something that's gross about Lion King: Scar's brother is Mufasua. Mufasua's son is Simba. Scar has a child name Kouvu. Simba has a daughter named Kiara. Kiara and Kovu get married. O.o Isn't he like, her Uncle or cousin?!?!?! Oh, and do you read Eragon, cause i know Foudor (Or i think that's how you spell it), your dragon, is named after one of the dragons Eragon was going to name Saphira. ;) Silverstar 20:31, July 29, 2012 (UTC)